Kasumi
„Du wirst mich nie besiegen.“ —Kasumi in Dead or Alive 5 Kasumi (霞 in Kanji oder かすみ in Hiragana, bedeutet zu Deutsch "Nebel") ist ein Nukenin und ehemaliges Mitglied des Mugen-Tenshin-Clans. Sie debütierte 1996 als eine der originalen acht Charakteren in Dead or Alive für Arcades und ist seither das Gesicht der Serie, was besonders im ersten, zweiten und fünften Teil der Serie zu sehen ist. Kasumi ist die Schwester von Hayate, sowie Halbschwester von Ayane. Als Tochter des Clanführers wurde sie zum 18. Anführer ihres Clans ausgewählt, da ihr Bruder Hayate die Position wegen seiner Verletzung nicht besetzen konnte. Dieser Pflicht entfloh sie jedoch, um ihren verletzten Bruder zu rächen. Dies gelang ihr und wurde die Gewinnerin des ersten Dead-or-Alive-Turniers, indem sie Raidou, den Verantwortlichen für Hayates Koma, tötete. Beziehungen Familie= Shiden und Ayame sind Kasumis Eltern. Sie hat eine liebevolle Beziehung zu ihrer Mutter. Ihr Vater bildete sie zur Kunoichi aus. Sie scheinen ein distanziertes, jedoch respektvolles Vater-Tochter-Verhältnis zu haben. Hayate ist Kasumis älterer Bruder. Ihre Bindung ist sehr stark, obwohl Hayate seinen Truppen anordnete, sie für ihren Verrat zu töten. Trotzdem war er während des dritten Turniers bereit so zu tun, als hätte er sie nicht getroffen, um sie nicht bestrafen zu müssen. Ayane und Kasumi waren im Kindesalter beste Freundinnen. Ihre Freundschaft wurde jedoch erschwert, denn das Dorf sah Ayane nicht gern, da sie als ein verfluchtes Kind, aufgrund des Vorfalls Jahre zuvor, angesehen wurde. Eines Tages fand Ayane heraus, dass sie Halbschwestern sind, wodurch sie eifersüchtig wurde, denn Kasumi wurde von jedem wie eine Prinzessin behandelt, während sie nur eine Last für das Dorf war. Trotz ihren tief gehegten Hasses ihrer Schwester gegenüber klärte sie sie über Hayates Unfall auf als diese von ihr gebeten wurde. Der Hass wird von Kasumi nicht erwidert, im Gegenteil - sie setzt alles daran, die Beziehung wiederherzustellen. Seit Ende des fünften Turniers scheint sich Ayanes Hass gelegt zu haben. Raidou ist Kasumis Onkel und der Verantwortliche für Hayates Koma. Kasumi nahm am ersten Turnier teil, um ihn zu töten und so ihren Bruder zu rächen. Das war das erste Mal, dass gezeigt wurde, dass Kasumi kaltblütig töten kann. Burai war ihr Großvater. Über ihn ist nichts bekannt. |-| Verbündete= Hayabusa ist ein enger Freund und Verbündeter von Kasumi. Vor Beginn des ersten Turniers bat ihn Hayate, auf sie aufzupassen. Dieses Versprechen erfüllt er, indem er an den Dead-or-Alive-Turnieren teilnimmt. Es ist anzunehmen, dass Ryu derjenige war, der Kasumi während des fünften Turniers in Muramasas Obhut überließ, damit sie in Sicherheit war. Helena und Kasumi hatten früher eine neutrale bis schlechte Beziehung. Während des vierten Turniers versuchte Helena sogar, Kasumi zu erschießen, um sie loszuwerden. Ihr Verhältnis änderte sich mit dem fünften Turnier radikal. Seitdem sind sie sehr enge Verbündete. Kokoro fand Kasumi während des dritten Turniers schwer geschwächt auf und machte sich Sorgen um sie. Kasumi flüchtete jedoch bei Ayanes Anblick. Als Besagte auf Kokoro zuging, um zu erkundigen, wohin Kasumi lief, tat Kokoro so, als wüsste sie nichts. Wahrscheinlich ahnte sie die Gefahr und stellte sich Ayane in den Weg, um Kasumis flucht zu ermöglichen. |-| Feinde= Kasumi Alpha - später Alpha-152 - war Kasumis Klon. Als sie noch ihre Menschliche Form besaß, betrachtete sie Kasumi als ihre große Schwester. Jedoch hielt Kasumi sie nur für eine Betrügerin und entgegnete ihr Verhalten mit Wut. Nachdem der Klon seine finale Form erreichte wurden all ihre Gefühle ausgelöscht. Am Ende des fünften Turniers wurde Kasumi zum zweiten Mal mit der Absicht jemanden zu töten gezeigt. Christie rettete vor Beginn des ersten Turniers Kasumi vor Ayanes Angriffen und eskortiere sie zum Freedom Survivor. Vorerst schien ihr Verhältnis freundlich, jedoch stellte sich im Lauf der Turniere heraus, dass Christie einer ihrer Gegner ist, so kam es zum Kampf der beiden während des fünften Turniers, als sie versuchte Kasumi von den Laboranlagen von M.I.S.T. fernzuhalten. Rig ist mit Kasumi verfeindet. Sie trafen sich in den Laboranlagen von M.I.S.T., wo er versuchte, sie aufzuhalten, vergeblich. Nach ihrem Kampf verschwand er in den Tiefen des Labors. |-| Andere= Bayman und Kasumi lernten sich vor dem ersten Turnier kennen, als Kasumi zum Turnier eskortiert wurde. Bayman zweifelte an Kasumis Fertigkeiten, jedoch verleitete Christie die beiden zu einem Kampf, den Bayman verlor. Bayman war beeieindruckt und erkannte Kasumi als Kämpfer an. Lisa leitete das Experiment aus Kasumis Genen, Projekt Alpha. Während des zweiten Turniers schienen sie verfeindet zu sein, so richtete die Wissenschaftlerin eine Waffe auf Kasumi, um sie zu beruhigen. Am Ende des fünften Turniers trafen sie sich erneut. Kasumi gab ihr die Schuld an Hayates Lage, jedoch erklärte ihr Lisa, dass es nicht so war und setzte schließlich alles daran, Hayate wieder zu erwecken. Erscheinungsbild Erscheinungsbild wird geprägt von den roten Haaren, welche sie zusammengebunden, geflochten oder offen tragen kann, und den dazu passenden braunen Augen. Ihre Haarfarbe wurde im Laufe der Jahre immer dunkler. So hatte sie in früheren Spielen einen hellen Rotton, während sie seit Dead or Alive 5 einen dunklen, schon fast braunen Farbton trägt. In der Arcade-Version von Dead or Alive sind Kasumis Haare bei ihrem dritten Kostüm schwarz gefärbt. Phase 4s Haare sind bei ihrem Senran-Kagura-Kostüm ebenfalls schwarz gefärbt, was eine Anspielung auf die Arcade-Version sein könnte. Ihre Kleidung ist vielseitig und feminin, lässt sich jedoch in die Kategorien Ninja-Kleidung, Schuluniform und Alltagskleidung einordnen. Besagte Kleider sind meistens in Blau-, Rot-, Pink-, Weiß- und Schwarztönen gehalten. Neben der blauen Shinobi-Robe sind ihre signifikantesten Merkmale ihr Schwert und die Kirschblütenblätter bei vielen ihrer Bewegungen und bei ihren Teleportationen. Charakter Kasumi ist warmherzig, sanft und verabscheut Schmerz und Leid. Obwohl sie tödliche Fähigkeiten besitzt und zu den stärksten Charakteren gehört, macht sie davon nur Gebrauch, wenn es die Situation erfordert. Wenn es zum Einsatz ihrer Fertigkeiten kommt, macht ihr das keine Freude. Trotz dieser Einstellung kann sie auch kaltblütig sein, so nahm sie gezielt am ersten Turnier teil, um Raidou zu treffen und zu töten. Auch ihren Klon hat sie ohne Gnade oder Reue umgebracht. Sie scheint manchmal dickköpfig zu sein, so kehrt sie während des zweiten Turniers, gegen Hayabusas Willen, zurück, um ihren Bruder zu suchen. Gameplay Kasumi ist einer der schnellste Charaktere, wenn nicht der schnellste. Ihre Angriffe variieren von hoch bis tief mit recht einfachen Eingaben. Ihre Würfe und Griffe ziehen mittelmäßig bis viel Schaden und beziehen ihre Teleport-Fähigkeiten mit ein, was bei ihren Griffen einen besonders großen Vorteil verschafft, da sie so hinter den Gegner gelangen kann, um ihn so aus ihrer vorteilhaften Lage anzugreifen. Sie ist ein Kombo-orientierter Charakter, was ihr besonders zugute kommt, wenn sich der Gegner in der Luft befindet, weswegen sie auch zahlreiche Laucher besitzt und den Gegner sogar mit Würfen und Griffen in die Luft schleudern kann. Seit Dead or Alive 5 verwendet sie ihre Teleportationen auch während Angriffen. Das ermöglicht lange Kombos, was eher für fortgeschrittene und erfahrene Kasumi-Spieler von Nutzen, bzw. empfohlen ist. Ihre größte Schwäche ist ihre physische Schwäche. Nur sehr wenige ihrer Angriffe ziehen etwas mehr Schaden und ihre Reichweite lässt auch einiges zu wünschen übrig. Dank ihrer relativen Ausgeglichenheit und einfachen Eingaben eignet sie sich gut für Anfänger. Sie ist leicht zu erlernen, jedoch schwer zu meistern. Das zeigt sich an ihren langen Kombos, die mit Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate noch weiter ausgebaut werden können. Category:Charakter Category:Spielbarer Charakter Category:Weiblicher Charakter Category:Ninja Category:Ninjutsu Category:Lebendig Category:Geboren im Februar Category:Film-Charakter Category:DOA1-Charakter Category:DOA++-Charakter Category:DOA2-Charakter Category:DOA2H-Charakter Category:DOA3-Charakter Category:DOAX-Charakter Category:DOA1U-Charakter Category:DOA2U-Charakter Category:DOA4-Charakter Category:DOAX2-Charakter Category:DOAP-Charakter Category:DOAD-Charakter Category:DOA5-Charakter Category:DOA5+-Charakter Category:DOA5U-Charakter Category:DOA5UA-Charakter Category:DOA5LR-Charakter Category:Primärer Charakter Category:Japanischer Charakter Category:Gewinner eines Turniers Category:Ninja-Gaiden-Charakter Category:Charakter mit Gastauftritt Category:Projekt Alpha Category:Girls of DOA BlackJack